SUBZERO
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [semifluff, oneshot, 86x30c] All around them the world is changing, and they can only find solace in each other


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own KND in anyway. They belong to Mr. Warburton.

_Dedicated to anyone who reviewed T.O.U.G.H., which inspired me to continue with my writings in the KND fandom._

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

_Operation: S.U.B.Z.E.R.O._

**S**upposed

**U**nlike

**B**emused

**Z**ealous

**E**x

**R**ecruit

**O**ften

"Uh… Ma'am, are you sure you don't want me to meet up with you there? I could be there within two hours or so." The voice was annoyingly boy over her intercom, questioning and unsure.

"No! The last thing I need is for a _stupid_ boy to mess this operation up! We've enough trouble with that stupid Father! The last thing we need is another teenager escape. Now shut up and go away!" she snapped back and before the annoying boy could say anything further she ended the communication between the two of them.

Grinding her teeth, she told herself to concentrate only on driving the bloody S.N.O.W.S.U.B. Right now she couldn't go on a tirade of how stupid boys were. Right now she needed to be calm and cool. When dealing with a teenager you had to be in complete control. Either that or risk an escape.

_No, we don't want that_, she thought to herself. She switched the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. to autopilot and allowed it to glide over the wintry tundra as if it were water.

She placed her hands over her head and leaned back against the soft cushions of her chair. A sigh spilled from her lips and hovered their, testament to the chilly temperatures she traveled through.

Numbuh 86, less commonly known as Fanny, knew how important it was that this decommissioning went well. After all the controversy with the constant Father attacks she knew there were doubts in her rank on whether or not she could do her job. A few more failures like the others and she might even be up for an early decommissioning.

_And would that be so bad?… you've been so tired… lately…_ it was spidery voice that had somehow found its way into her head and heart when she let her guard down. It made her tremble and worry and cry out.

"Shut up!" she whispered into the air, wrapping her heavy clothed fingers around her arms. "Just shut up."

_Way to go_, she chastised herself, _talking to yourself like that! What are you… a boy?_

But it was the truth. When she wasn't careful, when she wasn't constantly telling herself over and over again how happy she was to be in the Kids Next Door, she would find herself just staring off into the distance. She would wonder why she even bothered.

The problem had all started, she supposed, when she had awoken in the hospital on the Moonbase after her bout with Pinkeye. Though the culprit who had been to blame for the sickness spread in her school had been caught and punished, Fanny would still wake up in the middle of the night blindly groping for her water gun. Everywhere she looked there were monsters.

Being an operative had lost its thrill for her. Before it had been wondrous to look an adult square in the eye moments before she kicked them and sent them sprawling to the floor. Now she could barely stand the thought of leaving the protectiveness of the base. The thought of stopping another adult scheme.

She was getting old. That was what the problem was. She would be thirteen soon, not even a year from now. Already her body was developing. With all these new hormones raging through her body was it no surprise that she had stopped thinking like a girl and more like a woman?

It wasn't so much the process of growing up that frightened her—which in itself was surprising enough since growing up meant being a teenager which meant being decommissioned—but that she might actually start liking… _boys_. She didn't want to ever like them, but once a teenager would she? Since she had started health class and her mother had given her "_the talk_" she knew all about those damn raging hormones. Was she destined to become a googoo-eyed girly girl drooling over every cute boy that winked at her?

Lord above, she hoped not.

"Never," she whispered to herself fiercely. "I'll never ever like stupid, whiny useless boys!" She shot up from her chair, sending her fiery locks cascading across her brandy eyes.

When had life gotten so out of hand? When had it gone from thrilling to just plain unsatisfying? Why was there this new girl, this new unwanted girl, trying to force her way into this body? There were so many questions, but to none did she have answers.

Pushing angrily at the distracting crimped locks she faced the computer to her left. "And I'll prove it! By hauling this useless boy right to the decommissionin' room where he belongs!"

The picture of the said operative floated up onto her monitor. Following it were his credentials—he was highly trained in snowcone-alogy.

"Numbuh 30c," she read out loud, tracing a finger across the outline of his face. "Time to get decommissioned."

--&--

The artic base were Numbuh 30c was located was small and set far away from civilization. Not many operatives were eager to be stationed there so must were just temporarily assigned, leaving within three months after arriving. Only the leader of the base, 30c, stayed all year round.

She wasn't sure why. Why would anyone what to spend more time then they had to do in this frigid wasteland? Yes, this place was best for snowcone research, but didn't he ever fell the need to go back home? Where there were actual seasons?

It didn't matter now, she supposed. Within a day he would forget all about his second home. All he would know was what they allowed him to remember.

_And it wasn't going to be much, _she told herself as she pushed open the door of the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. Rough wind tore at the green sweater she wore and sent her red hair flying every which way.

"Note to self: don't ever come back here!" she said under her breath as she forced the door of the sub shut. The last thing she wanted was for it to be freezing when she got back in, even though it should only take her a moment or two to collect the operative.

Grinding her teeth, a habit she seemed to have gotten into, she marched over to the artic base. With every foot she took she became more and more enraged. Honestly! What was that annoying boy thinking!? Couldn't he have just come to the Moonbase instead of waiting for someone to collect him?

The artic base was small and white… really white. In fact, if she hadn't had the coordinates neatly stored away in her computer on the sub she might have flown over it. It was an oval, shaped like a large igloo, with small windows on the sides. The snow seemed to have become encrusted on it. The sheer whiteness of the base blinded her. It was new and surprising. She had never been here before.

For a moment, she stood staring at it. Apprehension shone bright in her brandy eyes, deeper than the snow. There was a voice deep down inside that told her walking into this building would change everything she knew.

Call it womanly intuition, or ESP, or something but as she stood there trembling Fanny knew she was standing on the edge of no return. Below was the bottomless pit of the abyss and on the other side was the unknown.

It would be easy for her to simply turn around and walk back into the world she was familiar with. Where she hated boys and adults and admired Numbuh 362. That place was comfortable, that place was one she knew. Going forward would mean so many things. New feelings, new thoughts. Maybe the new Fanny that had been pushing against her skin would finally be fully absorbed into her pours.

What would happen then, she wondered. Would she be so different that she wouldn't recognize herself? Would it seem as if she had completely lost everything she had once held dear? Would the old Fanny disappear forever?

It was already happening… she could feel it.

But if there was one thing you had to say about Fanny it was that she was brave. She was prone to panic readily and couldn't handle things well in high strung situations, but she was willing to face them right in the eye.

So she trudged through the sun and the howling wind with her chin held high and proud. If she had to walk across the abyss and into the unknown then so be it. She wouldn't cower from anything… not anymore.

When she reached the door of the base she punched in her code number, growling in frustration under her breath. It was too much of a hassle for her to remember all those numbers necessary for her to gain access to the base.

As the door to the base slid open, shuddering in protest at letting in the cold, Fanny withdrew her water gun from her belt. From her experience, teenagers would attack first and ask questions later. Especially when they were looking at decommissioning. Hadn't Chad taught her that?

She shuddered involuntarily. That was one mistake she would prefer never to reenact. After Chad had made his daring escape with the secrets of the Kids Next Door and sided with the adults Numbuh 362 hadn't wanted her to head any more important missions; basically the blonde leader didn't trust her redheaded companion anymore. It had devastated Fanny. After all, she looked up to 362.

But before Fanny could consider these thoughts farther she caught a motion in the corner of her eye. She spun, leveling her gun, and aimed it at a dark corner in the entrance room.

"Show yourself, Numbuh 30c!" she demanded, not allowing her hand to shake.

The said teenager moved from the shadows, approaching her. The light in the center of the room fell on his hair, chocolaty like a rich _Heresy_ bar. He had a tan, but not as dark as his Hawaiian heritage would suggest. But then, living in this Godforsaken place, not many things would be as dark as he was.

Numbuh 30c had always been taller then most people his age—the former operative Chad being his only competition—but he must have had a growth spurt within in a two month period; he now reached just below six feet. The tallness of his body made him lanky and lean. Couple this with an easy grin, full lips and high cheeks and you found yourself with a _very_ handsome young man. Though the odd Hawaiian flower print of his shirt and the pink leis around his neck made him seem a bit out of place in his surroundings it didn't ruin the cocky stance in which he held himself.

_Incompetent thoughts, Fanny!_ she told herself harshly, her frown furrowing. She kept her gun level with his handsome face, more then ready to let loose the knockout gas swishing there. She needed to bring this boy in and she wouldn't let her damn raging hormones ruin that! This was her chance to prove her usefulness to Numbuh 362.

The teenager ran his long, slender fingers through his hair and said calmly, "I didn't think you'd make it, Numbuh 86. With that snow storm coming I didn't think your sub could handle it."

"Well it did!" she snapped back, still keeping his face in her aim at all times. "Now let's go. We got a nice decommission waiting for you back on the Moonbase, Numbuh 30c."

"Oh, we can't go," Numbuh 30c said absently, blinking at her as if he thought she was slightly dotty.

"What are ye talking about!? Of course we're going! Even if I've got to fight you, I'll see you in the chair!" Fanny said furiously, not liking the superior look he was giving her. No boy gave her that look!

"There's a storm moving in," 30c said at length and motioned to the window at her side. "Within a few more minutes it'll have reached its peek. We can leave once the storm settles down and the snow clears."

She risked glancing at the window the former operative had motioned to. When she saw that he spoke the truth she resisted the curse that started to bubble from her throat. Snow pelted against the heavy glass of the oval window and everything had become a blinding white.

Whiteout, she had learned about it in school. It would be suicidal to even think about trying to brave this storm.

"Fine!" she snapped again, lowering her weapon just slightly. After all, there was nowhere for him to go either. "But don't think you'll be gettin' out of your decommissioning!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," 30c replied. "Not every teenager is evil, you know. There are some extra beds in the rooms down the hall. You can bunk there. I think the storm should pass in a day or so. It isn't as bad as the one last year."

"Not that you'll remember it within the next forty eight hours," she retorted haughtily, aiming low.

30c's face flashed with a hint of rage and remorse and sadness, but he carefully schooled it back to neutrality. "I'll show you where it is." With that said, he turned on his heel and moved into the corridor, cast in shadows.

Grumbling, Fanny followed.

--&--

Numbuh 30c, known to some as Kenny, considered the redheaded girl sleeping on the bed from the threshold of the door.

A thoughtful look crossed his features as he placed a hand to his chin. "Hmm…" he said softly, so not to disturb her.

She was interesting enough. He had heard about her from other operatives. From the girls he got only respect and admiration while from the boys he received dislike and anger. Obviously, this girl had many faces she showed to different people.

Numbuh 86 mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, now facing Kenny. With her face slake and her lips set in a relaxed line she looked much prettier then before. Not that she wasn't pretty when she was frowning—she was—but her face seemed more natural when it wasn't set in a scowl.

The fire of her hair clashed with the white of her smooth, satiny skin. The red waves tumbled onto the green of her sweater, which seemed a bit long for her even though she had long arms and long legs. Freckles sprinkled her noise, like gold dust, and added a cuteness to her. She had an interesting set of lips, with the bottom heavy and fuller then the top. She had to be only about five-foot-five, but then she was only twelve so she could grow for a few more years.

Kenny remembered the angry look on her face when she had cast her gun on him. There was an obvious dislike in her because he was a teenager and a boy. But after all the teenager escapes he wasn't sure he would be too trusting of a teenager himself.

_But you are one_, a little devil voice reminded him and he turned away from the door.

He would have liked to known her better, this fiery girl. You didn't see someone with that kind of will every day. It would have been interesting to get to know her.

But, then again, what did it matter? Either why he wouldn't have remembered. By late tomorrow he wouldn't remember any of his time with the Kids Next Door. It would all be a dizzy blur to him. Flashes of emotions but devoid of all images. That was what decommissioning did to you.

And Numbuh 86 would be the one to do it. Her harsh words earlier floated back to him—_not that you'll remember it within the next forty eight hours_—but surprisingly he didn't feel any anger towards her. He recognized the look in her eyes. It matched the feeling in his heart. A feeling of changing, but of not wanting it. They were both standing on the brink of something new; they were both afraid.

The decommissioning officer was just reacting in the only way she knew how. By being harsh. If it made her feel better about growing up, Kenny supposed he would take his licks and be quiet about them. After all, they both knew it wouldn't be long before it was she who was sitting in the chair up at the Moonbase.

Though he wasn't cold his fingers rose to grip the skin of his arm. He didn't want to forget this part of his life. It was what had shaped him into him. This had been a second home to him; this is where he had learned how to survive and how to be himself. This is what had shaped him into the person he was today.

How could anyone ask him to give that up?

The flickering of lights caught his attention. Blinking, he looked up at them in surprise. They indeed were flickering on and off. It was a sure sign that the power generators were losing their battle with Mother Nature, which in turn meant they could be without power or heat for however long the storm lasted.

He made a dash for the basement, where the generators were stored. It was dark and dank and cold there. Kenny reached into his waist belt and withdrew a flashlight. He shone it on the spot where the power generators were.

Keeping the light locked on it, he approached the fuse box. Sighing in frustration, he flipped open the led and scanned the meters there.

At the same time all lights went off and the heat monitor began to make a steady decline from sixty to zero. The power meters also shot down to zero in a matter of seconds. The only light now to comfort him was the tiny one bravely shooting from his flashlight.

They had no power, Kenny realized after staring at the fuse box for a good five minutes. They had no warmth. There was no way for them to tell when the storm would pass and they had no warmth. They had no warmth… he kept going back to that. How were they to survive without warmth?

"We'll make do," Kenny told himself. "I've survive worse." But had Fanny? Kenny was sure he could survive if it was only himself to look after, but Fanny had tipped it into unfairness.

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath and, with the flashlight pointed at his feet, made the trek back to the girl's room.

All-in-all, not a good day.

--&--

Someone shaking her, shaking her hard on the shoulders. Grumbling at the intruder, she burrowed deeper into the soft covers of her bed, suddenly finding herself very cold.

"Numbuh 86… 86, wake up. You can't stay asleep," an annoying voice was speaking just outside of her unconsciousness. She wanted to slap it. Who on earth would be waking her up now? It was cold, she was tired, and all she wanted was to sleep.

The hands continued to probe her shoulders. Fanny growled in annoyance and pushed at them.

"GET UP!" a voice shouted into her ear and she jumped from bed.

She spun around and grabbed the collar of Numbuh 30c, bringing it close to her face. She squinted at him, her eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding them. Grinding her teeth, pressed her knuckles into his cheek bones.

"What's the big idea, you idiot? I was trying to sleep!" she spat him. Her breath hovered above her lips and her body shuddered in protest to the cold in the air.

"We lost power in the generator," 30c answered. "If you stay asleep then you'll just freeze to death. We gotta build a fire."

Fanny released him and brought her arms closer to her body, trying to spread suddenly scarce body heat. Her teeth chattered noisily against one another. Obviously this was no teenager ploy to escape her clutches.

"Ba—back up gener—generator," she managed through the chattering of her teeth. "Wh—what about tha—that…?"

30c shook his head, "Not gonna work. It's been faulty for weeks now. We haven't had a blizzard for the last two months so we never had to worry about it until now…" He grabbed her arm and tugged her from the bed.

"Then wha—what do we d—do?" She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around his body, to drain his warmth into her pores. Then she had the urge to slap herself. Instead, she pinched her arms.

The former operative didn't notice her motions. "We'll go into the center room. We'll build a fire there. It won't be so bad. I've survived this before." Without thinking he took her hand again and led her back to the room where she had first entered.

Within fifteen minutes, 30c had a fire crackling in the center of the room. Both he and Fanny were decked out in thick blankets to battle the harsh conditions around them. Against the window in the corner of the room it was a blinding white. The wind howled against the igloo base, a monster trying to enter the safe haven of their homes.

Fanny sat opposite of Kenny, a thick gray blanket wrapped securely around her neck. Still, she was shivering. It seemed no matter what she did she couldn't get warm. She even doubted she would be warm if she threw herself into the fire.

She glanced over at Kenny and saw that he wasn't shivering a bit. The former operative's eyes were locked on the twisting flames in the center of the room, glowing merrily as if it wasn't the difference between life and death.

"Are you cold?" Kenny asked and Fanny's chin shot up in automatic response.

"N—n—n—no…" she answered, pressing her hands against her chin to stop its chattering. A growl of frustration choked in her throat.

With a sigh at her and her stubbornness, Kenny stood and strode over to him. Fanny's brown eyes narrowed as he neared, tilting her head upward to keep him in her view at all times.

He dropped to his knees beside her and began to tug at the blanket she had fastened around her body. Fanny recoiled from him and tightened the blanket's hold on her.

"What are you doing!?" she demanded.

"Body heat. We'll just sit together." Before she could protest, Kenny pulled the blanket from her body and from his. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back against chest. Once one of his arms was locked securely around her shoulders if she struggled he pulled both blankets over them.

But Fanny hadn't even thought about struggling. A heavy blush was staining her cheeks and it only heated more when Kenny raised his legs and pressed them against her sides.

Her back went rigid at the thoughts and her face twisted in a frown that was well known to her mouth. _Stupid hormones!_

"You can go to sleep," Kenny said after a few moments of silence. "With the fire and our body heat we shouldn't have to worry about freezing to death in our sleep."

She gave him a curt nod, but didn't relax her taunt posture. Kenny sighed deeply and it ruffled her hair. The hair on the back of her neck rose from being so close to a boy and she had the violent urge to tear away from him, no matter how bad she froze.

Instead she found herself asking, "What do you think you'll be doing after you're decommissioned?"

"Never really thought about it, but school most likely. Not that I'm looking forward to it, you know. But every normal kid does it… so that's what I'll do. Go to school." Kenny didn't sound too happy about it.

"I don't think you'll ever be normal…" When she felt him stiffen, Fanny quickly covered it up with, "You're much too annoying."

He snorted against her hair. "I shoulda known you'd say something like that." Kenny yawned loudly. "I'm going to go to sleep now…"

"Hmm…?" She tried to move but the former operative's arms were locked around her shoulders, immobilizing her.

Fanny sighed deeply and tried to become comfortable against the boy's chest. She finally did settle, her head resting on his shoulders. As her eyes drooped closed she heard a voice instead her head say this didn't feel so bad.

She didn't argue with it.

--&--

When Fanny awoke she was aware of sunlight on her face. At first she thought it was the fire, but she realized soon enough the light attacked her face from all sides. No fire could do that.

She opened her eyes and groaned as warm sunlight hit them. She raised a weak hand to her brandy eyes and looked towards it source. The rays of light poured from the small window of the artic base.

So the storm had stopped? That was awfully fast. She had thought it would last at least a day longer with the way it had been howling last night. But she supposed it was one of the storms that released its worse in one mighty blow and then dispersed.

She lay sprawled on top of Kenny with her face still resting on his shoulder. Someone, during the night, had laid themselves on the ground with their limbs tangled together.

Fanny raised her head an inch or so and looked at the former Numbuh 30c. His dark head was rolled to one side with his mouth agape and his tongue hanging out. A small trail of drool rolled from his open mouth to the floor.

Any other time she might have found such boyish behavior disgusting and annoying. Any other time she might have yelled at him. But not this time.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, she decided, that she didn't wish to wake him. Kenny was truly handsome, dark hair and eyes, and the relaxation of his face only heightened it. It was all she could do not to curl up against him and fall back asleep, back into his warmth.

This time she didn't curse hormones.

It didn't matter anymore, she realized. She was peaceful here in the arms of this boy… and it didn't matter that he was a boy. She felt warm and protected and safe and all the other things she thought she hadn't needed. Oh, but she did.

Kenny stirred beneath, moaning softly as wakefulness reached his brain. The dark mahogany of his eyes fluttered once, maybe twice, before they were fully open. They scanned the room once before locking with hers.

"Storm's stopped," he told her as if he thought she might not have noticed it.

"Yeah…" she agreed in a voice that was soft and regretful.

The young boy nodded in understanding, as if he too was feeling the emotion that was portrayed in Fanny's voice.

They stood there for a long moment, just looking as if they were trying to memorize this moment. Fanny wished the storm was still raging and that she could still have an excuse for staying here.

But she didn't. She reached down and tugged the water gun from her waist belt and pressed it against his chin. "Time for your decommissioning," she said harshly, but mostly to hide the emotions swelling in her bosom.

Kenny looked at her calmly and pushed her hand away. "There's no need for that. I'll go quietly." He gently sat her besides him and leveled himself. He offered her a weak smile before climbing to his knees.

She watched him walk away, towards the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. Fanny felt something inside her clench painfully and helpless tears clouded her vision. She tried desperately to wipe them away with her fist.

With dragging feet she followed.

--&--

Fanny had been to the Decommissioning Room many times before. Never once had she dreaded reaching its threshold. In fact, most the time she had been angry or pleased to be putting a teenager away.

But not this time. This time her heart was pounding with each flight the elevator ascended. Her fingers inched to push the _stop_ button on the wall and just let Kenny escape. She wanted to scream and tear at her hair.

Kenny sensed this, but said nothing. He really didn't have anything to say. His throat was clogged with fear at what lay beyond the elevator's doors, waiting for him. There was no way he could even think about soothing Fanny.

"In a few months I'll be decommissioned," Fanny said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Oh…" he replied softly, unsure of how to answer.

"Before, whenever I thought about it, I hated the idea but now…" Fanny shrugged, as if they were talking about the weather. "Now, I don't care. I can feel something changing, inside and outside. Something big is coming, something that will change everythin'. Being an operative won't matter then."

"86…"

The doors of the elevator slid open and Kenny found himself looking at the Decommissioning Room. The light green chairs that he would be decommissioned in sat in bland calmness while he had the sudden urge to run away. This innocence looking dais would take away all his memories, of allies and foes and the joys of childhood. Taking a seat would mean the end of the boy he was now.

He looked over at 86 and saw her standing there, pale and just as afraid as him. It wouldn't be to long from now before it was _she_ who was in this position, Kenny realized with a jolt. Maybe that frightened her a little bit.

But she didn't look upset about it. For whatever reason, Fanny was ready to get on with her life though she was the last person anyone would suspect.

If she could be brave, then so could he.

"I don't want to do this," Fanny's voice suddenly broke the silence. "It's stupid. It's what I do… but I just don't want to."

Her face had gone as white as snow and she was biting her lip, threatening to draw blood from it. He wanted to wipe away that look of fear and doubt mingling on her face. He wanted to do anything but watch her struggle with her demons by herself.

Finally, Fanny looked up at him, her eyes wet. A look had come over her face, a look of utter defeat. She had, in a sense, made her peace with the Kids Next Door and the next few months before her decommissioning were going to be simply a time of transition, a time in which she would settle into the idea of becoming a woman. Fanny, the last girl one would ever suspect, was ready to become an adult.

So maybe Kenny was, too.

"Maybe…" she said absently, as if just toying with the idea. "You could run away? I could lie and say you knocked me out—even if it is unlikely, you being a boy an' all—but I'm sure those idiots down in the offices would buy it…"

"Fanny…" he had never said her name before, or at least not to her face. But now he took her shoulders and forced her to stare straight into his eyes.

There was a dead look there, as if she had already lost all her memories of the Kids Next Door. She didn't tremble or curse in anger at being held by a boy. She didn't even seem to notice. She was a soulless body in that moment.

Without thinking he lowered his lips, for it seemed like the natural thing to do.

It wasn't a skilled kiss, or an elegant one. It was the messy first kiss of two people on the brink of change. Hot, open mouths pressed against one another tentatively, testing this newly found ground. Teeth accidentally scrapped against one another and the thought of using tongues never played across in their mind. In this department, they were both unskilled and novices.

When Kenny withdrew his face Fanny wasn't soulless anymore. Her eyes were livid with a confused look, as if it was not in her to try to understand what had just transpired between them. Perhaps she did not want to.

He tried to offer her a brave, cocky smile but he knew it was useless. He walked passed her, not looking down for he knew then he wouldn't be able to continue. He walked straight towards the seats and took his spot.

Fanny's hands were pressed against her mouth and her eyes were glittering. Kenny stared hard into her eyes, never breaking the look.

He felt more then saw Fanny's hand lower towards the green button the control panel. He couldn't look away from her eyes. Even if he lost all his memories, perhaps if he memorized Fanny right then her face would haunt him whenever let allowed his guard to slip.

Her fingers slipped upon the green button, hesitating for a moment. She continued to stare into his eyes, not able to look away. Perhaps she didn't even know what she was doing. Perhaps it was simply a reaction for her to reach out towards the control panel.

Kenny wanted her to tell her something, something important, but at that moment he couldn't remember what. A panic had seized his heart, the temperature in his body had gone from a hundred to subzero in a matter of seconds.

Around him he could hear the whirl of the machines. Any moment now it would begin. Any moment now he would forget.

Fanny was crying, crying so hard. She was not a girl accustomed to tears, but as she watched Kenny's face pale and his lips part to call her name her heart sobbed and her voice repeated it. The only reason she did not rush forward to him was because her limbs would not obey.

He opened his mouth to say goodbye, to say he hoped they met again…

The girl screamed… but he couldn't remember her name, though something inside him said he should. He didn't know who the girl was or why she was crying. Maybe he should, but he just didn't.

Kenny couldn't remember anything… and the darkness descended.

**END TRANSMISSION**

**Word Count:** 5740

**Time:** fifteen minutes

**Beta**: authoress

**Couples:** 86/30c

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Status:** one-shot (complete)

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Characters/Style:** 86/30c romance piece

**Notes:** It just popped into my head and had to be written. They're my third favourite pairing (3/4 being the first). I took the liberty of giving 30c the name Kenny. I heard he was modeled after the show _Kenny and Chimp_ which was on the KND pilot. I thought it made sense to name him that. Expect to see another one soon, featuring my second favourite pairing. I won't say who just yet. You'll find out.


End file.
